The Musician of Innocence
by silversparklemoonlight
Summary: He swore to keep walking forward. He made that promise to Mana. Recently, Allen has been lost and conflicted with himself. The discovery of the fourteenth has left Allen unresolved and doubtful. He promised to keep on walking, however, when he has lost sight of where the path that he walks on leads him too Allen discovers maybe he has been walking on the wrong path all along.


**A/N: First, this will take place a week or two after the ending of Season 2 of the anime series, D. Gray Man. So the time lapse is short but it gives me a start as where to begin with this story... Also, I know the manga continues on even after the ending of the anime show but I simply felt like giving the whole aspect of D. Gray Man a twist of my own:) So technically there will be eventual character deaths (not major characters though), plot twists, and a new characters introduced along the way (such as the other Noahs, etc.) Anywho, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga of D. Gray Man...**

* * *

Prologue: Coincidence or Necessity

* * *

"Do you regret it?" The curiosity tipped off her tongue followed with a stifled pitch then a brief, confound pause. "Do you regret that night? Or better fit, do you regret what you did that night?"

Strolling down the corridor, with the silence strung around them, her question rang off the walls, reverberating any stillness and serenity. The man walking beside was caught of guard, a stiffness present to his fixture. His head shot over, a shaded expression drawn over his eyes from the tilt of his hat. Though, a sly smile was broken upon his lips, a deep frown furrowing at his wrinkles.

Skipping ahead, her gown fell in the drifts of the faint breeze behind. Her arms carelessly swung beside as she hummed a recognizable tune aloud.

"Well. I'm waiting," she crooned, hinting towards an explanation to her inquiry. Continuing her frolic and dally, she whirled on her heel, outstretching her arms to the side as she giggled. "Why so silent tonight? It is unlike you to be." Ceasing her drollery and play she looked to the suited man with an almost tiresome expression.

A chuckle resonated from him, blaring through the hall. Unexpected she stuttered a few steps back.

"Clarify what you mean now _dearie_."

Bewildered she felt. The topic they most recently and overall spoke of slipped his mind? Their envy and hatred was rooted by this person they so presently touch up about.

Scampering up to him with her arms pocketed behind her, her steps were light footed and her actions stealthy. She squinted, her lashes flitting.

"Hmm. I don't know. Do you regret that night? The night you let Allen Walker live." If not so already his frown roused to a lower extent. His leg twitched and a slight groan in the pit of his throat grounded aloud.

Seeing his discomfort and lack of control she smiled. Spinning heedlessly around him, she rested her arms upon his shoulder, dangling by her toes above the floor. Resting her head on her hands, she sighed a huff of air against his ear, speaking in a whisper as she leaned in closer.

"Why? Why did you let Allen Walker live? He was a patsy child that made a foolish mistake of letting his father become an akuma. And yet even after you witnessed him kill that akuma you what? You left. Hah! What was it? The gallant Earl got startled by a pathetic boy? Though, the potential of Innocence did come relatively early for Allen. Was it that? You say you are unsure whether it was coincidence or necessity that you let him live that night. But you know what I think? It was a mistake. A dreadful, ruining mistake." With those final words said she careened back, falling against the wall with a fulfillment to her malice. Crossing her arms with a repentant snicker, she tilted her head, leaning towards a response.

Sharp and unexpected, a hand was brought across her face. Her head jerked to the side and she slumped against the wall. Dumbstruck and initially shocked, she grunted feeling the dribble of blood run from the corner of her mouth. Looking up with a grim latency, she spat on the floor, a few sputters of blood straying onto the polished boot. She laughed, hysterically.

"Now, that was mean for you to have done to a _lady_." She coherently spoke, "You hurt me, Earl. I was simply stating my opinion."

Stroking his fingers through her hair with a laid and gentle stroke, the Earl looked down with a shaded cover.

Chuckling under his breathe he spoke, "And so you were. I misintentionally lost control of myself for a dire moment. But even more so, an ill choice of words asked. We both were unexpected and surprised by both outbursts. However, for _Allen Walker." _Those words choked him, groping and stringing his throat. "I did not expect a fateful blow to come from that single night. Seeing that night being the cause of my ruining I would have slashed that boy myself. Only none of us have the capability to see the future and the punishments of it. If I was able to see that one boy was eventually fated to become the fourteenth and twist what fate had granted towards us I wouldn't have been so careless to let him have slipped through my grasp then. I believe it was both coincidence and necessity. Not a mistake though. No, no, no. Not a sloppy misdoing. That night, that night could be partly related to a game of cards. Allen Walker was the Joker and I am simply a fool. It makes me laugh to think a child was the cause of my self destruction."

Ticking his head he reached into his overcoat, off handily snatching ahold of her wrist while doing so. He tugged her close bringing her hand near his chest. Her fingers twiddled and she stared to the Earl with bulging eyes. Her fingers traced his coat, fidgeting and twirling with the loose strings. Her feet stuttered against the floor, tapping repeatedly. She looked up to the Earl and swallowed, tensely.

Speaking discreet and alert, he angled the two of them against a wall. "Now Road, I am tired of these games Allen Walker has been playing on us. I am sure you are too..." Nodding in affirmation, she snickered at the memories of the times Allen has bypassed her. "But death is too easy of a punishment for him. And he is too beneficial to be overhanded. Allen should be told of who the fourteenth truly is and who he has now become. The fourteenth will soon be brought forth and with that Allen will be the wielder of the destruction of humanity. With that he will be destroyed." Both their eyes enlightened with an impatient interval. Road felt her hand grasp ahold of a flimsy parchment and the fingers untwined around her wrist were released. She eagerly brought it forth. The familiar reminder rang from the card and the same constant prisoner slung against the bars, Cell Rolon. The list wasn't relatively long, however, there was no one of interest inscribed that brought her a joy of gratifying the Earl in this manner. A glum scowl drooped at her features and she huffed in disappointment.

Towering over her, casting her in his shadow, he saw the killjoy he supposedly summoned. "Now, do not excite yourself so far in the beginning. The destruction we desire will soon arrive. Though, we must be patient. I will not accept failure, not again. It has to be precisely thought and skillfully planned out this time through. We do not want our plans foiled once again. Simply execute these few and the affect it will cause will be a ripple at first and then gradually grow once you lean towards the end of the list. You will see Road, the importance of those people to Allen Walker."

Sulking in his overcast shadow with an anticipated frown on her face, Road crustily accepted the need for patience. "Is this how you solve all your problems? Having us going out and killing exorcists?"

Not expecting an answer but a hateful stare, she continued. "What about Tyki? Will he be apart of this? He seems to have some unfinished business with Allen too."

Exhaling heavily through his nose, he repositioned his top hat into an inclined slant. "Come we should return to the ball. Now, shall we?" Offering his hand to his young mistress the two walked back down the hall with a proper stigma formed. "Yes, Tyki shall be informed soon of his role in all of this. The others shall later on be notified too. Everything must be accurate and systematic. I will not accept defeat, not ever." His grip firmed into a fist around Road's hand, squeezing tight. Road didn't take a care for it though, skipping her way cheerfully beside him. Humming the folk song with a theatrical harmony, the Earl swayed his free hand in flow of the tempo.

As the two approached the ledged entrance to the ball, Road looked to the Earl, perching her cracked lips and pausing in her triticale tune. The Earls arm folded her's in a explicit manner and tilting her head upward she scanned his overall look -never doing so before- seeing him to be an all too familiar person. The slightly hunched back, the slim silhouette, grisly, spiked bangs fallen over his forehead, and gloves presumably pulled over his hands to cover the tatters and bruises. The only missing piece was a clown costume and his apprentice beside him.

"Now, what is this," referring to "this" by directing her hand in wavering motion over his outfit. "Is this some trick? Why are you dressed as-"

Placing his colar in order and tucking his tie into section, he sidestepped her, abruptly interrupting and dragging her behind as they stooped into the crowd of people. Road readjusted her gown, patting away any folds or wrinkles and tripped many times, reassembling her footing with difficulty. Many fine ladies and subtle gentleman greeted themselves, their welcomes and consultations being commended but remained at a minimum interaction. The Earl nudged the two of them away from the mob to a more secluded are.

When brought near the corner of the hall, the Earl unhooked his arm from around Road's and grunted, sectioning his tie into order.

"What is the matter?" A diminutive accent was evident along with exhaustion shaking his speech. He looked down to Road with a wide grin and scratched the back his ear, unraveling the hair once tucked behind there.

Speechless and out spoken, she stuttered at first. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and asked, "What is this? That look of yours. Is this some disguise? It almost looks to be Allen's father. Mana, was it?"

"I thought it might suit me, well, good enough I hoped." There was a fake, joking manner to his tone. He crooked his head down to Road with a scheming distort and winked. Forming to a serious aspect, he angled himself closer to her. "However, no, this is not a disguise. This is not Mana I am formed as. Now Road, there are some things I must keep to myself and myself alone. In the whole outlook of it, all you know is very little. But do not pesture me to know, you will soon find out."

"Ok then. It fits you though- _superbly_." Winking with a grin she clicked her fingers in a fake gesture to amount the sarcasm higher. "However, simply wondering, _why_?"

"I cannot tell," seeing her annoyance he lifted his fingers in a disapproval manner. "Road, do not ask things that must sometimes stay buried. I am doing my part in this for it to stay in our benefit. Soon you will understand but for now you must first know, alike you, I had a past life too." Opening in retaliation, the Earl nudged Road for no more to be asked. Kneeling, he replaced the strap to her dress back over her shoulder and lifted a finger to his lips, stifling any more questions. Road grimly and obstinately accepted, crossing her arms over her chest and pouching her lips. She tapped her foot, sharply and inherently without concern.

Reaching in his jacket, scrounging and searching, then taking out a ring of keys he released Road from their clinch. Smiling he stood back on his feet and flipped through the keys as pages in a book, flicking past each key then pausing and squinting closely. Equipping the correct key with the lock a rustle of gears sounded from behind the door as the locks and mechanics turned; Road curiously peeped over his shoulder with a convex childish interest and a toned curiosity leveling in her features. She scurried aside when the door swung open and looked to the Earl, doubtful. The Earl obliged her to go first and Road cocked her head. Leading with a nonchalant wave he motioned her in. Unsure and hesitant Road stepped in finding a narrow stairwell that twisted in an upward passage. A few candle lit holsters defined the lead up and vary, counted webs were found dangling from the crevices of the cement walls. She felt a nipping breeze veer down past her, whistling against her ears and parting her bangs. She stepped afoot the stair, scarcely and gradually. A creak skipped up the passageway, echoing and rebounding down the hall. Cringing she gathered her dress in her hands and looked over her shoulder with a worrisome look. Nudging her forward Road skittered forth.

Heels were a pain, quite literally. The blisters scathing at the back of her ankles were a nuisance that brought a bothersome scab later on. Gasping in emphasis and rolling her eyes, Road was fond of having no shoes on at all. She paused in her tracks groaning before reaching and unstrapping the inclined shoes from her feet. She slung them over he shoulders with a sigh and snicker from behind. Readjusting her stockings she scampered up the next few blocks of stairs feeling the wood underneath rough and splintery as it scathed against the bottom of her heels. A breeze chilled up her legs as tears and rips formed in her stockings that stretched up to her knees. Feeling the Earl's demeanor bend she widely smiled to him and cackled as he lowered his head. She slacked in a slow walk up the stairs, trailing her fingers against the wall as she waverly meandered forward.

When they came to the exit a balcony was situated with furniture and provisions were set to a proper and suitable layout. An alignment of papers were filed in some places and Tyki seemed to be in the middle of observing a stack while he smoked on his cigar. His hair was straggly and slovenly messy, his bangs crevassed along his forehead and strayed in locks. His jacket was tossed along the armrest and his garments worn were all rumpled and disordered, his tie unknotted and thrown over his shoulder. He breathed heavily and looked over with bloodshot eyes and a wrinkled forehead and grinned, drowsily. All in all, he looked unkempt.

"Hello Tyki," Road gleefully greeted. Tossing her heels, she skittered into the overhang and slouched herself onto the armchair purposely beside him. She rolled herself into a belly down format and kicked her legs out from underneath, further tearing at the rips in her leggings. She peeped over his shoulder with a curious loom earning in Tyki passively looking over with an un-amused reception.

"Road, nice to see a familiar face again." He welcomed back, impassive. "It's been a while."

Tracking her fingers over Tyki's suit and taking note of his solemn attention, she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"So how was the girl you danced with before?"

Remaining his focus on his paper laid before him, he falsely nudged Road off and stated stiffly, "Not my type."

Gasping and placing her hands over her cheeks, she neared closer into Tyki's space laughing with a mused pitch. "You say that every time. Even the one you met last ball you rejected. But I thought this one for sure you would _fancy_." Babbling with a pleasantry diversion, she kidded and spoke highly of Tyki in a joking manner. She smirked, winked, then laughed. Hefting herself atop of Tyki's head Road toyed with his locks of hair. He snarled and bumped Road.

"I only attended three balls Road. I think that is quite unfair to me. However, I believe who I _fancy_ is not the purpose or topic of this meeting, now is it Earl?"

Road grunted and adjusted herself into a slouched position in her seat, sulking with a pout spewing. Nailing at the strings in her stockings she slumped in a cross legged position and sighed. Resting her chin in her palms, she peered over to the Earl finding him hunched over a stand with a tea set laid out. He hummed and clicked his tongue, binately.

Pouring a dribble of tea into a cup, the Earl overstated, "Tyki, no need to be so rash. I agree with Road after all. You and that women would make a fine fit. Is it just that you are not seeking a relationship at the moment in time?"

Huffing in annoyance and removing the cigar from his lips, he leered over his shoulder with a ponderous stare. "Maybe you are right, Earl. Or maybe that girl just did not match my expectations."

Dropping two cubes of sugar with a sematic trill, he ringed his fingers around the porcelain cup and turned to Tyki with a direct impertinence. He did not ask any questions and drank silently.

"Earl, fancy seeing you here."

Entering from the stairwell, in an ornate matter of stride, Earl bent his head in welcoming manner as Road watched with a suspicion as Lulubell walked by and ruffled her hair out of order. She snickered at her only to have a sneer returned.

"Hello Road," she spat.

"Lulubell."

Tyki seemed quite interested in the unheard of tension between the two and peeked over with a relative crook to his eyebrow. He settled the papers on the armrest and positioned himself into a matter of comfortability in his seat. He exhaled heavily, a spoor of smoke being lifted into the air.

"Now, sit down Lulubell, there are some matters that are needed to be discussed." Seating himself into a chair also, the Earl leaned forth with his arms crossed upon his lap and scoured everyone.

Lulubell, resolved to being leaned against the armrest of her chair, situated her hair to the side and looked to him with a partial detached attention. Her disguise was partly recognizable.. Raven hair pulled into a braid with a jeweled pin clipped in the center, pale skin hidden under laced gloves, and a dress slim around her figure but fit with a delectate fixture. Trimmed light at the bottom then lead to a darkened night color blended in at the top the Earl found the dress and Lulu quite impressive. Rubbing the bottom of his chin, he placed the cup down atop of the stand.

Picking off her gloves, Lulu grinned, tossing the sleeves aside and crossing her legs underneath. It was Tyki, smoking his cigarette, who looked over with a found interest. When Lulu noticed she choked in disgust and Tyki chuckled along with Road who was dipped over the armrest of her chair. The Earl briefly smiled to Road and with a casual motion he took off his hat and dropped it aside.

Hair tumbled over his forehead, partly shrouding his eyebrows. He looked to Road seeing her initial surprise as she crooked her head and scrunched her nose. She scratched the side of her eyebrow, crinkling her face in an inquisitive look. His fingers rubbed over his mustache, feeling the stubbly hairs and the faint tip of a scar dip under his nails. He grinned, creasing his skin along his cheeks and folding the bags underneath his eyes.

Road poised herself, chipping at her nails and slouching into her seat. Crossing her legs underneath, her voice peeked. "So Earl, why are we here?"

Folding his hands, he leaned forth, folding and creasing his jacket. Gravely and deep toned, he spoke, a serious and outlaid pitch stringed in his tone. "Because Road, I want to know what you all are informed of these days. Exactly, what were you told of about the Generals?"

* * *

Leaning over the balcony, the Earl sipped from his tea that spewed with different fragrances. Lulubell looked over, an inquiry wonder looming through her mind. Carelessly flipping through the sheets of papers she sighed, twiddling her fingers as she blearily scanned over them.

The Earl laughed, then placing down his tea, he positioned himself facing her with a firm, stricken look. "Now, do you have no interest? I could simply call for Tyki instead. I thought you would be more of a use in this so I recommended you for this task. Though, am I mistaken to done so?" Lulubell turned towards him and swallowed.

"No. I simply do not understand. Instead of focusing on the movements the Order will make next why are we putting our efforts into investigating this _boy_." She flayed the papers along the overpass, short-tempered and lowly tolerant. The Earl drummed his fingers along the polished wood, as he propped his head on his hand with a delighted gesture.

He shook his head, enabling himself for there to be a patient envier to the whole of this. Speaking in a calm, low-toned voice, he slid his hand over the balcony. "That boy, Allen Walker, will be the destruction of his Order. But with Cross Marian beside him there could be the possibility that the fourteenth will not be risen and Allen will remain in control. Cross has deceived me and some how counterfeited my plans too many times now but with the fourteenth coming to form he will not be allowed to defeat me this time." His gaze hardened and his fingers forcefully tapped against the wood. It chipped -precariously- and the wood was left with splinters and indents. Lulu looked at the remnants of the leftover wood and yawned.

Raising her hand over her mouth, she squinted, seeing the Earl's lips lower into a slight frown. He was stressed and moreover, disappointed. Speaking evenly, she pointed out, "Have you not thought that maybe Cross already knew of the fourteenth being turned down to Allen before, before he restored the Ark?"

If somehow it could make sense. The Earl hesitated, lowering his raised hand and coming to a lost of words. He was at a standstill, looking to Lulubell skeptically. She smiled and combed her fingers through her hair.

Interrupting, Lulu leaned over the overpass, looking down amongst the hall of folks who abled with careless talk. Road has brought Tyki into another round of dancing with her, as she clung onto his waist and nestled close. Lulu smirked, seeing Tyki's instability. "Thinking of it, was it really a coincidence that Cross met Allen the night he killed his father's Akuma? Cross was and still is not one known to be the caring type that will take youngling boys under his taking. And, even then, he knew of Allen's ability with Innocence but why couldn't he have left him for the Order to discover of? The Order instantly knows when there is a new Innocence user and Allen would soon have been found by them." Pausing and looking over, she saw the Earl dazed, purposely keeping himself from speaking. She saw that there was something he was not telling. " You know what I think. I think Cross somehow knew Allen was already the fourteenth. And that night, he purposely found Allen to keep him from being found by the Order and thereof, us. There is just the matter of knowing how and why he did not kill Allen if he had known he was a Noah."

The Earl looked up with shaded eyes. Lulu bit her lip, seeing the Earl's movements hesitant. She watched him, doubtingly.

"Have you ever heard of a Noah with Innocence found in him?"

"Of course not."

"Indeed. It is a very rare case for even the slimmest of evidence of Innocence to be found in us. God has prohibited for exorcists and exorcists only to be allowed with such _gifts_." Shifting his gaze his pupils dilated. He watched Lulu with a distinct empathy.

"We seem to forget the whole case of Innocence being found in Allen Walker. It seems to be a forgetful topic but a very critical one. But I believe why Cross undertook Allen was because maybe there was a chance. Going deeper into depth, why hasn't the Noah in Allen risen already? Even after all the suffering and sadness Allen has experienced why hasn't the Noah taken form from that? The rest of us are fully formed, even Road, who at a young age developed. But after thirty-five years of the last disappearance of the fourteenth, why now do we discover who the fourteenth has been passed down too and why has Allen not shown any signs until now? Could it be the Innocence holding back the Noah, fighting against it? Even Allen is aware the Innocence in him is a Parasitic type -something that is apart of him- but the Noah was something that was passed down to him also. Cross saw this chance in the Noah being stable inside Allen with his Innocence and probably saw an additional hope of it being destroyed. Maybe, the chance that Allen is yet to be decided which side he has to be apart of in this Holy War is still being determined. And with that we have to assure he doesn't not choose wrongly."

Walking to the Earl she saw a layout of cards placed along the balcony, each one faced down. Grazing her fingertips over the flimsy parchments, she looked heavily to the Earl. He waved a casual hand, watching her with a light surveillance but a deep configuration.

"Are you saying that maybe the Innocence given to Allen was for the single cause of the Noah not to form? That Crown Clown Innocence is very powerful, so are you saying Allen possesses that type of Innocence specifically for the Noah to remain dormant?" She traced the pattern along the backs, along with keeping an eye on the Earl's actions. Each card had an expression the Earl portrayed when her hand slid by it. Doubtful. Improbable. And false attainment. The single three she found. Overall, discouragement.

"God has his spiteful ways in this but maybe the Innocence is not especially purposed for that one achievement. Even though I will not allow it -the Noah will rise- there could be other upcoming reasons as to why Allen has become the one who possessed this so called "Crown Clown"." The Earl scoffed when Lulu partly picked up a card. She respectively placed it down, pensive. Raising a brow, she nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder. Simply wonder. Is this the upcoming finish to this war? I see the fright in your eyes Earl, when you see that boy. Your combat techniques are sloppy and unfixable. Allen's are forceful and merciful. I watch and see your fear taking over your common sense when it comes to Allen. Even though he is one of us, beforehand, you saw something the rest of us cannot see. However, maybe I see different, but I see fearlessness and resolve in him. And you Earl, I see a shrinking composition in you."

Snatching upward a card, Lulu scoffed. The Earl rested his arms along the support, smiling.

Gathering the cards, he dragged his other hand over to Lulu, twisting it to face him.

He chuckled.

"Now you see Lulu, movements are influenced. You see my displeasure and find a new card where you will see an accomplishment found in my features. I simply lead you through false impressions and clever wits. In the end, I simply find a fool who fell for the trick."

Tucking the card guardingly atop of her palm, he clasped ahold of her hand with a gentle clinch. Lulu, at least, saw the foolishness in this and shook hands with Earl.

_Fair game._

Unhitching holds, the Earl left. He hummed, swaying his hands swiftly through the air as he departed down the stairs. Tipping his hat in farewell, he incoherently winked.

Once alone, Lulu looked down, provocative and composed. Her fisted palm uncurled, her muscles condensing then relaxing. The realization that washed over the reality dawned upon her. The card she examined has only proven her diverted thoughts and careless actions. Rubbing her thumb past the crinkles and folds, she examined the purpose and meaning of this card.

Joker.

With it's angular hat with bells hung from the edges and poorly painted face it looked more like a circus clown. However, it looked much alike the Earl himself. Minus the paint job done around it's lips, the gleeful smile was too much of a similarity for it to be mistaken as someone else.

_Well played Earl. Well played indeed._

* * *

**A/N: Well? I love your reviews and thoughts on what you thought! I take flames, constructive criticism, or even simple acknowledgments on what you think...**

**Ta, ta for now. Until next time.**


End file.
